catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Large Field infront of Horseplace
This place is a long field, full of soft grass and small flowers. One side of the lake is located farther down the field. Chat Goldenfern: Goldenfern padded into the beautiful field. She wasn't sure what had brought her here, but she knew it was mainly because of the dream she had just woken up from. "Swiftflight?" she called his name, but she was almost certain that he wouldn't be here. "Are... are you here?" she called again. She glanced up at a sudden noise, and saw in shock who was running over the WindClan border towards her. Swiftflight: Swiftflight looked just as surprised to see her as she was to see him. "Goldenfern?" he said, his green eyes lit up with surprise and warmth. Goldenfern: Despite the warmth she felt in her heart at the sight of him, she tried to cover it up. "Swiftflight, what are you doing here?" she tried to challenge him, but miserably failed. Swiftflight: "Well, I could ask you the same thing." he purred. "I had a dream about you, and something told me you'd be here." Goldenfern: Goldenfern gave a start of surprise. "So did I! But, wait. We can't be together, we shouldn't be here." Even though the words stung her throat like thorns, she knew they were true. Swiftflight: His gaze remained calm, and his voice was soft. "We both had a dream about eachother being here, Goldenfern. Perhaps... StarClan wants us to be together." Goldenfern: That was true. But she just couldn't believe that StarClan wanted a RiverClan cat and a WindClan cat to be together. But she couldn't help feel a small ray of hope rise in her chest. "Well, I suppose I can't really argue with you there.... but what about our Clans?" Swiftflight: He let out a small chuckle. "Goldenfern, there have been more forbidden loves then I care to count. Besides, we're not really doing any harm." Goldenfern: "But, it's against the warrior code. Did your mother ever tell you the story about Ryewhisker and Cloudberry? Look what happened to them." Swiftflight: Swiftflight nodded thoughtfully. "But RiverClan and WindClan are at peace." he moved forward and pressed his muzzle into Goldenfern's head, making her heart skip a beat. Goldenfern: Half of her screamed to pull herself away, and run back to the RiverClan camp. But the other was swept away by the feeling of his touch, and the warmth of his eyes. This half won. She pushed against him, and breathed his scent deeply. She sighed in happiness. This felt so right, their hearts felt intertwined. It was then she realized how much in love she really was. ---- Goldenfern: Goldenfern padded into the field, and scanned the area in search of Swiftflight. "Swiftflight?" she called softly. Swiftflight: "I'm here," came a soft reply. He stepped out from behind the barn, and his eyes lit up as he gazed at her. Goldenfern: "Oh, Swiftflight!" she purred. She trotted happily over to him, and nuzzled his pelt. Swiftflight: Swiftflight purred back, and intertwined his tail with her's. "I missed you so much today, I could hardly wait for tonight." he licked her cheek. Goldenfern: Goldenfern felt her spirits soar in her chest. "I missed you too!" she purred. "So," she hesitated "have you told anyone about us yet?" Swiftflight: "Well..." he looked uncomforatable. "Oceanleap knows, but I didn't tell her; she figured it out." Goldenfern: "Is she going to tell Froststar?" she asked with a worried look in her eyes. Swiftflight: "I don't think so, all though I know she's not to happy about it. She told me.... that she loved me." he finished, shuffling his paws on the ground. Goldenfern: Goldenfern felt a stab of hurt in her heart. "Do, you love her back?" she asked, worridly. Swiftflight: He shook his head. "No, I don't." Goldenfern: She felt the pain in her heart go away. Swiftflight: "I only love you, and I always will." He nuzzled her again. "Have you told anyone yet?" he inquired. Goldenfern: "Well, I told Kaito before we started meeting, and she understood; and she promised she wouldn't tell. And I'm going to tell Dawnfire and Solarwind." Swiftflight: Swiftflight's green eyes widened. "That's a lot of cats, Goldenfern." Goldenfern: "Dawnfire and Solarwind are my best friends, and they have been since kit-hood. I'm not going to keep a secret like this from them." There was a hint of a challenge in Goldenfern's voice. Swiftflight: He nodded. "I understand." he purred. Goldenfern: She sat there, pressing against his warm pelt. They both stared up at the glistening stars, relishing their last few moments together. ---- Swiftflight: Swiftflight padded into the field, sniffing to see if his beloved Goldenfern is there. Goldenfern: "I'm here, Swiftflight!" Goldenfern called softly. Swiftflight: Swiftflight gazed lovingly at Goldenfern, as she padded gracefully across the moonlit field, the moonlight turning her golden pelt to silver. She nuzzled his pelt with her soft muzzle. Goldenfern: "I missed you today, Swiftflight." she purred. "I could hardly concentrate on a hunting patrol earlier." Swiftflight: Swiftflight nuzzled her affectionately. "Don't worry. Soon we'll learn to concentrate during the day, so we won't give away our secret." Goldenfern: Goldenfern nodded, but her gaze still looked troubled. Swiftflight: "Is something else wrong, Goldenfern?" he asked wondering what was troubling his mate. Goldenfern: "Well..." she longed to tell him, but hesitated. There was still that instinct in her that kept her from revealing her Clan's weakness to other Clan cats; no matter how much she loved Swiftflight. But as she gazed into his green eyes, so worried, she realized that she could trust him. "ShadowClan attacked the other day." Swiftflight: Swiftflight eyes grew more worried. "What happened?" he inquired. Goldenfern: "Strikertail stole Leafkit!" her voice almost rose to a wail. Swiftflight: His voice was astonished. "What?!" They stole a kit? That's low even for ShadowClan! I didn't know Emeraldstar would allow them to do something like that!" Goldenfern: "Well, I'm not sure she knows...." she remembered how kind Emeraldstar was, and couldn't believe that she would do such a thing. Swiftflight: Swiftflight nodded, then paused for a moment. "I'll help you get her back," he said suddenly. Goldenfern: "What?" you would do that? You could get in trouble with Froststar!" Swiftflight: "I could easily get into more trouble for meeting you. The warrior code says to always help a kit in distress, no matter what Clan they're from." Goldenfern: Goldenfern's eyes glowed. "Thank you, Swiftflight." she whispered. Swiftflight: "I'd do anything for you, Goldenfern." he purred, intertwining his tail with her's. ---- Goldenfern: Goldenfern sat there, pressed against Swiftflight's warm pelt. She knew she could trust her friends, she thought with warmth. She loved them both, and was touched by their understanding. She hadn't told Swiftflight about her kits yet, but she was about to. "Swiftflight?" Swiftflight: "Yes?" Goldenfern: She tood a deep breath. "Swiftflight, I'm... I'm going to have our kits." she whispered. Swiftflight: Swiftflight's eyes widened, and for a moment he seemed to have lost his voice. Goldenfern: Goldenfern felt a thorn stab her heart. Is he wishing that he was having these kits with someone else? "Are you wishing that these kits were your's and Oceanleap's?" she asked nerveously. Swiftflight: This seemed to snap him back. "No, no." his gaze was so warm and affectionate, that Goldenfern felt as if she could dive into his deep eyes. "Goldenfern, I cannot even describe how happy I 'am right now! We're going to have kits!" his voice became as excited as a kit becoming an apprentice. Goldenfern: A purr erupted from Goldenfern's throat, and her ears turned hot with embaressment at her silly acussaion. "I'm so glad!" Swiftflight: Swiftflight intertwined his tail with her's. "They'll be the most beautiful kits in all the Clans! They'll be the best runners, and the best swimmers!" he purred, his eyes still glowing. Goldenfern: She pressed herself into his pelt. "I know, my love. They will." she purred. Swiftflight: Swiftflight purred again, and they sat there, watching the stars glisten in the sky. ---- Goldenfern and Swiftflight had been running and rolling around the field for a while, their hearts as free as birds, feeling like the only two cats in the whole world. Swiftflight pinned Goldenfern gently to the ground, his eyes glowing softly. "Pinned ya!" he purred. :"That not fair!" she purred in protest. "My belly is growing rounder every day!" Swiftflight licked her on the top of the head, then hopped off her, and began to wash his tail. Goldenfern stretched, and saw a small mouse in the long grass. She dropped into a crouch, and slowly creeped forward. At just the right moment she pounced, and ended the hunt with a swift bite to the mouse's neck. :"Good catch! Swiftflight meowed. Goldenfern brought back her fresh-kill to where Swiftflight was sitting, and they began to share it. After they were finished, Goldenfern got up. "I think we better go back to our camps now," she meowed. :Swiftflight sighed. "I suppose you're right." She licked him between the ears. "I'll see you tomorrow night!" :Swiftflight brightened. "Of course! I love you Goldenfern," he purred as he licked her between the ears. Goldenfern's eyes glowed. "I love you too," she whispered back. They touched noses once before running off to their own territories. Lizardstripe sat down in the middle of the field, her tail curled neatly around her paws. Her bright green eyes searched the field for any other cats. Her gently pointed ears flattened in the wind. Somehow, she picked up a faint scent of WindClan and RiverClan together. She wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Weird," she thought. Lizardstripe ignored the scent and rolled on her back, letting the sunshine soak into her dark tabby pelt. She slowly fell asleep. A beautiful golden she-cat pads in. Goldenfern and Swiftflight had been rolling around in the fields, but stopped dead when they saw the she-cat. "Hello Swiftflight, Goldenfern." The she-cat meowed as she dipped her head in greetings. "My name is Cheetahpelt." Lizardstripe woke up to the sound of voices, and her fur prickled along her spine. She stood up and turned to face the cats. "I'm Lizardstripe, of ShadowClan. Why are you here?" she asked calmly. Goldenfern's eyes widened, and she crouched down in the long golden grass, her fur blending in perfectly. Swiftflight's eyes widened, and he looked uncertain of what to do. "What!?" Cheetahpelt asked. Swiftflight quickly backed away from Goldenfern, and Goldenfern did the same. Swiftflight's tail was twitching, but his meow was calm. "Good day, Cheetahpelt." he dipped his head curtly in greeting. "I need to get back to my territory. I ran into this RiverClan cat when I strayed too far from our border, chasing a rabbit." he turned tail and ran back to the moors. Goldenfern stood up, and smiled warmly at Cheetahpelt. "I should probably get going too." she said quietly. She nodded to Cheetahpelt, then ran to her own territory. Lizardstripe narrowed her eyes at Cheetahpelt. "Well?" she challenged. "Are you just going to stand there like a tree stump, or are you going to run as well?" "Um yeah, I think I hear Littlestar calling me!" Cheetahpelt ran off. The next day Cheetahpelt looked for someone. "Urchin?" She called softly. Urchin came up from behind her, his pelt slicked. He smiled. "G'Day Cheetahpelt." he purred. "Urchin!" Cheetahpelt meowed as she ran up to the tom. "Hello! What brings you down here?" he narrowed his eyes at the she-cat teasingly. Flare tapped Urchin's shoulder with his tail. "Now, now, don't threaten a she-cat," he teased Urchin. "I don't know, I just came down here." Cheetahpelt shrugged. Ayako padded up behind Flare "Hello Urchin, Flare." She meowed, flicking both toms in the back of their head with her tail *Lilac padded up from behind Cheetahpelt and leaned on her* "Help me, I'm so...so, tired and hungry from running..." *falls in a heap of fur, barely breathing* *Cheetahpelt purred as she picked her up. "Of course." She took Lilac back to SkyClan. Category:Location